A Smoker And Tashigi Special: The Tactical Fiend
by Vile8Maverick
Summary: What happens to Smoker And Tashigi on there way back to Rogue Town and Alabasta. Apparently recieving SOS's from screaming in horror naval officers who are transporting.... were..... transporting a prisoner.
1. Chapter 1

One Piece

Smoker And Tashigi Special : The Tactical Fiend

Alright, so there's always Luffy and his crew story But what about Smoker and Tashigi after Alabasta? So well, here's a "special episode" type fan fiction. So, enjoy.

-----------------------------

So it's been about a week since Luffy and his friend's escaped from Alabasta with the help of Bon Clay and Smoker and his marine troop's start to sail back towards Logue Town from the Grand Line, after settling issue's with "Steel Cage" Hina.

" Sir!" Tashigi says as she arrived to Captain Smoker's room. which wasn't smoke filled as usual because Smoker must of left the window open.

" What have I told you about knocking before entering my room" Smoker reply's as he turns his chair around to face Tashigi as she salutes. " What is it?"

Tashigi takes out a piece of paper with some sort of scribble on it and put's it on his desk. " We just got a report... well, more a distress call."

Smoker raises an eyebrow and blow's smoke. " A distress call? What did it say exactly?"

Tashigi brings the piece of paper right to her face and examines it closely. " Well, we picked it up on the black Den Den Mushi (Phone Snail) and it wasn't very clear. But this is what we were able to understand clearly. They weren't speaking clearly and the Mushi's a little sick. With all this weather troubles lately, not to meant..."

'Well" Smoker interrupt's. interrupts'." Tell me already."

" Oh right Sir!" Tashigi reply's, straightening up, looking at the paper. " Ship coordinates are 3 kilometer's off Polacho Island due east." Tashigi stop's to adjust her glasses, with slightly slipped off her face. " And it seems they were transferring a prisoner of 60 million Berri onboard. That part's just assumption thou from what we heard. We are pretty sure thou it's correct."

" 60 mil huh?" Smoker said curiously, stroking his chin.

" Yes sir, 60 mil. It seems he escaped but we suspect he didn't leave the ship when we received the message."

" And why is that Major Sergeant?"

Tashigi took a big gulp of air. " Because in the background was chaos and screaming, then it the message was cut off."

Smoker just lies back in his chair and stares at Tashigi.

"Shouldn't we go investigate sir?" she suggested.

Smoker just continues to lay back staring at her. " You don't tell your superior the obvious Tashigi" he bursted out suddenly. Tell the navigator to set sail towards the coordinates and tell the men to rescue anyone with a 60 million bounty on there head as quickly as possible."

Tashigi smiles and salutes. "Yes Sir!" She turns around and run's to the door to deliver the order's, when she trips and falls onto the wall and slide's to the ground from the door. "Ouch."

Smoker sigh's and puts his hand on his forehead. " Tashigi."

After that, she run out the door soon as possible, embarrassed.

Tashigi runs to the navigator and tells him to set course to where the call gave. Luckily, they weren't even less than 2 hour's away from the location. She goes back to the deck and spot's a couple of sailor's lying around. She gets there attention and tells them to do the bounty research. They get right on it.

Smoker comes out from the captain's quarter's and stares out towards the sea, in the east. " TASHIGI!" he yell's still looking at the sea.

She jumped when she heard the call from the other end of the ship and dashed towards where Smoker called her from. Smoker notices her when she gets in sight from the top of the stairs running. She stopped at a screeching halt at the foot of the stairs and started to walk down them diligently and carefully, then when she safely gets down them, run's towards Smoker and salutes." Yes sir!"

" is everyone informed and my order's distributed properly?" he asks.

" Yes sir!" she reply's. " We should arrive in less than 2 hours sir!"

" Good" he says. "Good"

------------------

" Well, it's a little big but will have to do" a man says as he picks up a man lying face down on a ship who is twice his size. He strip's off the dead man's general ranked marine coat and throws the body overboard, tossing him threw a railing, smashing it.

The man goes around searching each body on the ship's blood-stainless floor, mostly finding raffles and pistol's and very few thing's worth of value. " All that effort? And I can't even find a needle?" he says to himself. " Maybe they've got one in the galley?." He start's to laugh to himself as he put on the general's jacket over his black wife-beater9which makes it able to see a giant surgeon stitched scar on his chest to nearly his neck a little), tucked into his blue taj baggy pants( with vertical running black stitch's), and the pant's tucked into his big black leathery fisherman like boot's.

His face was bandaged up like a mummy completely, only showing his right eye thew a giant gap in the taping. Under his purple eye had a black paint mark, which surrounding the left side of the eye too and made a slight hook like shape to the left side of his eye. Threw the tape thou, it was easy to notice he was smiling as he looked at towards the sea, west onboard the ghostship.

-----------------

**Author's Commentary-** Eh, not gonna be much of a plot I figure. Just a encounter, explainations, fight, more fight's, and resolution.

So criticize if you want.


	2. Chapter 2

One Piece

Smoker And Tashigi Special : The Tactical Fiend (P2)

I realized something funny, I posted the rough draft of the first part of this story lol Add I'm to lazy to fix it. It's not grammatically awful so I'll make sure to post the right one this time lol.

And people, I know they go looking for Luffy after Alabasta but thats something I was gonna address in the end... and besides, you never hear from them again after the Alabasta arc anyways lol

-------------------

" We're 20 minute's away from the destined point ma'am" an officer says to Tashigi as she lays down on a chair, polishing her sword.

" Huh? What" she says back, completely distracted by her sword. " Oh right, the ship." She starts to laugh at her own stupidity as the officer runs off. " I wonder if every things still alright on there ship?" She then notices a stain on her blade and starts to freak out. " Oh no! How could I of missed that!"

------------------

Smoker walks into the radio room to find the floor's completely covered in wanted posters. One of the officers sitting around the desk with 5 other men jumps up at the sight of Smoker and salutes! " I see you've been working on my request?" Smoker says pleased. " So who are we looking for?"

The young officer stutters at first but eventually says something, scattering around looking for certain wanted posters. He digs a few up from the ground and shows two to Smoker, one in each hand. "There's only 2 men with exactly 60 million berri on there head. Roronoa Zoro of the Straw Hat Crew and Denzo, ex navy general of Strategic Assaults!"

Smoker slowly grabs both poster's and examines both the picture's carefully. " Zoro is with Straw Hat and there's no way they'd get caught by any run in the middle navy ship?" Smoker throws Zoro's poster on the floor and addresses the young officer. '"Alert the crew were about to make contact with Carnelo Denzo! Radio command with this information also!" he barks out.

All of the officers in the room salute and say "YES SIR!" and scurry out of the room, making wanted poster's blow off the floor and all around the room.

Smoker sits at the table, examining Denzo's picture on the poster, which is basically a giant screenshot of an eye surrounded by bandages. " I remember Denzo" he mummers to himself. " He was in the rank's with Gesparde, two of the worst traitor's in naval history. This isn't going to be easy."

Just then Tashigi enters the room and addresses Smoker. "Sir! Is it true were going up against general... ex general Denzo!" She takes a giant breath after she finishes her sentence, leaning against the table.

Smoker continues to stare at the wanted poster. " Unfortunately yes" he says coldly.

"I've heard of him but nothing in detail, what's so dangerous about him that he has 60 million berri on him?"

Smoker let's out one his cigar's and waits a second to answer Tashigi's question. " He was one of the greatest tactician in naval warfare. Thou his big job assaults usually involved the death of all his troop's, he'll always get the job done and phrase from the higher ups too, No matter what the odds are against him. It's magically like he's always one step ahead of his opponent. When he turned rogue, he did the same to his victims and followers."

Tashigi's eyes grow curiously to Smoker. "Do you think it's a Devil Fruit ability sir?"

"I've got no clue. I never saw the man fight before. He did drop by Logue Town thou once or twice while I've been on duty." Smoker gets up and stretches, then walks out of the room, right by Tashigi, without saying another word.

Tashigi follows right behind Smoker as he walked onto the deck." It won't be a problem for you sir will he?" she says kinda worried.

" I bet you he knows I'm coming and already has a plan ready for me, considering he had easily accessible navy information no less than 5 years ago." Smoker takes a short pause and looks down at Tashigi. " How long have you been enlisted in the navy again Tashigi?"

Tashigi straightens up and instantly replies "4 years sir! Why?"

Before Smoker could reply, an officer yells the sighting of a naval ship no less than eyesight away. "There's no one on it apparently" the officer yell's from the lookout, holding a telescope in his hand.

" Board there ship and investigate. Be alert!" Smoker commands everyone, turning towards the front of the ship. "Tashigi, get ready."

"Yes sir!" she yell's as she helps prepare the ship to board.

--------------

Denzo look's threw one of the window's in the lower decks of the marine ship, laughing. " So I was right, Captain Smoker was near Alabasta. I'm surprised anyone got here so fast. I must be losing my skills."

He gets up and seems to be in the middle of sowing something to the sleeves of the general jacket he ripped off the captain of the ship. "Almost done. This'll be like old time's" he says excitingly to himself as he finishes whatever he's doing to his jacket and starts to head for the top deck.

--------------

**Author's Comment-** Gesparde was a ex general worth 96 million berri in the 4th One Piece movie for those of you who don't know. Good movie :P

So anyways, theres the explanation, now for the encounter, fight, more fight, and resolution.

So criticism/reviews welcomed!


	3. Chapter 3

One Piece

Smoker And Tashigi Special : The Tactical Fiend (P3)

Well, time for confrontation. This story is a lot

shorter than i thought it would be, well, smaller than my other anyways. Enjoy.

--------------

Smoker's ship gets within boarding distance. They set

the boards from one ship to the next, Smoker right in

the front line with Tashigi , the large number of

officers waiting behind them for orders.

From eyes view, the ship looked abandoned. There was a

giant hole in the railing on the other ship that was

easily noticeable.

" So are we ready sir? The men are ready and the ship

looks clear sir!" Tashigi said as she held her sword

and had her glasses up.

A smile appears on Smoker's face as he looks at the

other Navy ship. " Very clever Denzo."

Tashigi looks at him confused. "What do you mean by

that sir?"

"Can't you smell it Tashigi?" Smoker responds,

pointing at the deck of the other ship.

Tashigi still looks confused but takes a few deep

sniffs of the air, her nose twitching cutely. She

mostly smelt the salty air, same as usually. Nothing

out of the ordinary. "I don't smell anything?"

Smokers smile disappears. "The ships laced in

gunpowder."

"What!" Tashigi said surprised. Mostly because she

didn't know how Smoker could tell.

"Captain Smoker?" a low, raspy voice called from the

other ship. " I knew you were close but made much

better time than I expected?"

Every officer on Smoker's ship looked frantically to

find where the voice was coming from. Tashigi was even

lost by were the voice came from. There was no one in

sight.

Smoker thou, looked straight up at the other ship's

lookout post and saw Denzo, leaning against the side

all cool and relaxed. "Come down quietly so we can

take you down to central command or do you want to do

this the hard way?" He took out his beating stick

(Plume Stick) and pointed it to Denzo. The rest of the

crew looked up to see the fearsome looking man in a

giant general outfit.

Denzo laughed hard and smiled. Even threw the bandages you could tell he had a giant smile under it. " Does

central command still have those nice blue drapes in

the main lobby? The lighting in the room was perfect.

Peek of sunrise and you could see the whole base?"

Denzo raised his arms laughing, revealing the his

general suit he stole. Everything was normal about it,

except the sleeves. It seems the sleeves covered his

whole arm and almost touched the ground when he was

standing perfectly straight. From the below view

everyone had of him, they could easily tell he just

sew another coat's sleeve onto the general jacket to

make that effect. They could even see the stitch marks "It feels good to be wearing one of these again!"

"What? Is this guy suicidally depressed or something"

Tashigi said, very confused.

Denzo continues to laugh and stops, leaning over the

lookout post, his sleeves dangling above Smoker and

Tashigi. "So hammer, are you going to walk on this

ship with all your men and risk me blowing the ship

up, sinking you AND your men with it!" Denzo voice was

in no way sounding excited but instead depressed.

Smoker gave a little chuckle at Denzo's plan. "You

knew I was coming so you set a trap. How predictable."

Smoker sounded just as serious and confident as ever.

"Tashigi!"

Tashigi jumps at the sound of her name and turns to

Smoker. 'Yes sir?"

"Go on the ship alone and take him down" is all Smoker

said without even looking at her.

Denzo hearing this, starts to laugh like crazy. "AHAHAHAHA, oh thats good!" he said, stopping his

laughing and started to sound more menacing. " Sending

your strongest person alone to defeat me, knowing I

wouldn't risk my life blowing the ship just to take

one of you military dogs out, except to kill you?"

"Oh, I get it sir!" she said relieved. She thought

she was going to be sacrificed by Smoker or something

like that. "I'll do my best sir!"

Smoker stands still and nudges her to walk towards the other ship.

Tashigi walks atop of the boarding plank, looking down to see the ocean, then the floor of Denzo's ship.

"Fool" he says suddenly as he jumps from the lookout post, aiming to land on Tashigi as he falls down straight, sleeves in the air, legs pointing down. "I don't know what your naval dog name is but I'll be sure to find out when I kill you!"

Tashigi chuckles as she watches Denzo jump unarmed, vulnerable. "This'll be easy!" she says confidently as she draws her sword and ready to swing.

"MOVE!" Smoker yells, extending his arm with his Smoke Smoke Power. "**Smoke Strike**!" he yells as his slight punch shoves Tashigi out of the way of where Denzo lands.

Tashigi is pushed but not fallen by Smoker's attack. "What the hell's your problem sir! He was vulnerable!" she yells to her commander, pointing your sword at him.

"Watch" he says from his ship, pointing towards Denzo, who's about to hit the ground.

" WHAT!" Denzo barks pissed as he lands feet first into the floor Tashigi WAS standing at, his boots going threw the floor. He has to use force to take his feet out of the floor one by one. "Damn! How the hell did he know my shoes were leaded!"

Tashigi looks at the hole in the ship that would be her if not for Smoker. She pauses for a second and looks at Smoker. " Thank you sir?" she said very sincerely.

-----------------------------

**Author's Note- **So, does Denzo have a Devil Fruit power. Who knows. Read, Review, and find out!


End file.
